A Distress Call
by Annie Tales
Summary: Ash slowly dissapears in front of his friends and enters in a ghost realm? who's did this to him and why? will Misty tell him her feelling or she lost him forever? A complete AAMRN story!


It is an AAMRN and written by Annie Tales.

Well that's all and this is my first time a write a fanfic, so please e-mail me at and give me your opinion ()

Ash & Misty: 17

Pkmn: Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr, Pikachu, Noctowl, Espeon.(Ash)

Togetic, Corsola, Azumarill, Politoed, Kingdra, Starmie.( Misty)

Brock: 20

Pkmn: Steelix, Golem, Crobat, Forretress, Donphan, Quagsire

Jessie / James: 24

Meowth:????()

Pkmn: Arbok, Sneasel, Wobbuffet(Jessie)

Weezing, Murkrow, Victebell (James)

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!!!!

----------------------------------------------- TITLE ---------------------------------------------------

AN AAMRN happily presents:

AN ODD DISTRESS CALL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: An adventure has just begun

Well, as a review, this is what has Ash had done during the last few months.

As we all know, he is now 17 years old and has recently acquired 5 new badges from 5 different gyms and from 5 different but difficult battles with the gym leaders. With every battle, he is becoming more careful and even more responsible and wiser. The bond with his pokemon, especially with Pikachu, gets stronger day by day, as with his friends. And as with Ash Ketchum, his dream is to become the greatest Pokemon Master ever.

Brock, the tall dark skinned man with brown spiked hair, who is now almost 20 years old and not as wild as use to be, is a former gym leader of Pewter City. His dream (except for going gaga with every girl and asking them for dates ()) is to become the greatest pokemon breeder ever.

Misty, the 17-year-old red headed teenager, transformed from a tomboy to a beautiful woman with long shoulder length hair, although her temper remained the same. Still as caring and lovable to her pokemon, she is secretly in love with the man who became taller through the years and who first met her near Pallet Town, the man who....

Misty: MADE US LOST AGAIN!

Brock: Oh, boy...here we go again.

Ash: For the zillionth time, it wasn't MY FAULT FOR GETTING LOST!!

Brock: Pika-pal can you help us solve this familiar problem?

Pikachu: pi pika (yeah sure)

Brock: Before this fight starts again, should I remind you that you are now 17 and not 10!

Pikachu: pika pika(that's true)

Ash: Should I remind you two that Misty always starts it first?

Misty: WHAT?! ME? YOU start it and you get us lost every morning!

Ash: ME? Or was it you, always complaining about walking too much, the bugs or not finding a river for you to fish in.

Misty: I never asked for a river ...

Ash: Sorry, I got carried away.

Misty: That's ok but I don't always complain. The only thing you care about is the next badge! I was thinking about the others, not like you.

--------------------------------------------PART 2-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A POKEMON BATTLE -------------------------------------------Ash: Why you...

Brock: Ok that's it, break it up. I'm fed up with hearing your love battles. Keep moving or we'll never reach Olivine City!

Misty: What did you just say?

Ash: Why are you so anxious to go there?

Brock: Because I just heard that there is a port and a beautiful beach there, which that means....

Misty: Oh, boy. I can't imagine what it can be..

Ash: Which means?

Brock: WOMEN IN BIKINIS!!!

Ash and Misty were sweet dropping as Brock jumps up and down blushing from the thought: A beach covered with beautiful women in bikinis and Brock in the middle of them.

????: Yes that's true.

A/M/B: Huh?

????: I'm sorry, I was listening to your conversation. I challenge you to a pokemon fight. Which of the three of you is a trainer?

Ash: I'm a trainer. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; I accept your challenge!

????: That's great. I'm Alicia, I hope that you are better at pokemon than you are in love battles.

Misty blushed, so did Ash. Brock was in a gaga condition at the purple haired woman, who was almost at Brock's age. But only Togetic and Pikachu laughed.

Alicia: Ok then, I'll start first... Go Dunsparce!

Ash: Espeon, I choose you!

Alicia: Dunsparce, use body slam!

Ash: Espeon use your psychic powers!

Whilst Dunsparce was threw itself against Espeon, Espeon's psychic powers suspended Dunsparce in the air and then threw it up and down onto the ground very hard until was it knocked out.

Alicia: Return! Go Ursaring!

Ash: Good work, Espeon, return! Go Typhlosion!

Alicia: Ursaring, slash attack now!

Ash: Okay, Typhlosion, flame wheel attack and then headbutt!

Ursaring was too slow for Typhlosion and even before use its attack, Typhlosion used his flame wheel and headbutt and Ursaring was out in no time.

Alicia: You are even better than I thought, but lets see if you can handle my champion pokemon. Go, Tyranitar!

Ash: You're getting better and better Typhlosion, good job!

Tyranitar...ok meet mine. Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: pi pika!(lets fight!)

Alicia: Don't underestimate it. Let's finish it off with one hit.

-----------------------------------------------PART 3------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OLIVINE CITY AT LAST!---------------------------------------

Alicia: Tyranitar, use hyper beam!

Misty: What?

Brock: If the hyper beam attack even touches Pikachu, it may be badly injured.

Misty: How bad?

Brock: Very bad.

Ash: No problem, Pikachu use thunder, put everything you got into it!

While Tyranitar opened its mouth, to fill it with enough energy to make the hyper beam attack, Pikachu ran towards it with sparking cheeks, making a high jump into the air. Tyranitar and Alicia were watching, shock showing on their faces, whilst Pikachu threw a huge thunderclap on Tyranitar. The lighting was so strong that the flash blinded them for a few minutes. Then they saw the unconscious Tyranitar.

Alicia: I...I...lost? Tyranitar...return.. that's ok we'll win next time.

Ash: Yahoo, Pikachu! We won!!

Misty: That's a shocking end.

Brock: Sure it is.. Let me comfort the little lady in despair.

Misty: Oh no you don't!

Pulling his ear little just before he reached Alicia's face, Ash popped between them with a tired Pikachu in his arms.

Ash: That was a great fight!

Alicia: Thanks, Ash. I will train even harder and be fully prepared. Next time it won't be so easy.

Shaking hands and saying goodbye, they went their separate ways.

Misty: Wait, Alicia. How do we get to Olivine City?

Alicia: Just go down route 39 - you can't miss it!

After a while they entered a forest and night began to fall.

Brock: It's getting dark. I think is time to camp, don't you?

Misty: Yeah, it's getting cold too.

Ash: Ok lets camp here and light a fire.

Togetic: toge toge tic tic(yeah lets take some sleep)

Pikachu: pika pika piii pika (yeah with ketchup, Togetic)

Togetic: ?

Pikachu: ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzz

While Pikachu was sleeping quietly in Ash's sleeping bag, Misty was making her sleeping bag ready for her and Togepi's. Brock had taken the dishes to wash them at a nearby river, so that they were clean and ready to use again and for packing in his bag, too.

Ash was sitting near the fire, finishing his dinner. He suddenly stopped eating and looked into the fire. He felt strange and dizzy. He blinked once or twice and he got his eyes watered, but didn't know why. Then he lifted up his head up a little and he realized that everything around him had become hazy and he couldn't see anything except a white fog. Then he felt something wet around his feet. He looked down. It was amazing. His legs were soaked in water. Suddenly a big shadow appeared through the fog

Ash: Who's there? Who are you?

Togetic was flying around helping Brock with the dishes. Then it returned to the camp to check out Misty, instead of that he saw Ash.

-------------------------------------------------PART 4--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A DREAM OR REALITY? ----------------------------------

Every time it was looked at Ash, it seemed as though he was turning into a foggy figure, as if he was disappearing. Togetic sensed something was wrong with Ash.

It felt as if he was going to lose him. With teary eyes, it cried out loud and ran towards Ash.

Togetic: TOOOGGGGEEETTTIIICCC!!!(DAAADDDDDYYY!)

It stopped running when he got near him. Everyone was looking at Togetic, even Pikachu, who was awoken by Togetic's scream. Then Brock turned to Ash.

Brock: Why Toge... Huh?

Brock saw Ash's plate falling from his hands, as if he was going to faint.

Misty saw Ash's reactions and grabbed him without a second thought. Very concerned, she tried to help him to stand up.

Misty: Ash? Ash? How are you? Can you stand up?

Brock: Hey bro maybe you are bit tired, go to sleep and I will clean up here.

Ash: No, no I'm okay.

Misty: No, go to bed as you were told.

Ash: But...

Misty: No buts... Just go!

Ash: Yes mum, can you carry and tuck me in bed, pretty please?

Misty blushed at Ash's funny face and playfully pushed him forward.

Misty: Move it, hat-boy!

While Misty and Ash were walking towards to a crying Togetic and a sleepy, shocked Pikachu, Togetic jumped on him to cuddle him as a tear fell from its eyes.

Ash knew how close he and Togetic had came, and he tried to comfort him.

Ash: Sssshhh, it's okay now, Togetic. Don't cry, I'm just tired.

Togetic: togeee (okayyy)

Misty was surprised by the love Togetic has for Ash. Several questions arose in her mind: Will Ash love me as he loves Togetic? What will happen if I told him that I have been in love with him all these years? Why can't love be simple for once?

Ash: Misty, I think it's your bedtime, too.

Misty: Yeah, you are right.

Ash: Are you okay?

Misty blushed and took Togetic from his arms.

Misty: Yeah...ha ha.. okay, Togetic, time to sleep. Goodnight, Ash.

Ash: Goodnight Misty. Goodnight Togetic.

When he got into his sleeping bag, he began to think about his experience he had. What could it mean? Who has been calling me? And also some other update questions.()

I love her so much, why is it so impossible for me to tell her? Why?

Pikachu: pikapi pik pik ka? (Ash, are you ok?)

Ash: Huh? Oh, yeah Pikachu don't worry. Goodnight.

Pikachu: chaa pika chu (whoa good night)

Ash smiled at the sleeping Pikachu and turned around to look at the night sky. And thinking:

"I wish I knew what I had experienced. Was it a dream or reality?

I hope that when we get to the city, maybe someone will know... maybe.. just hope..."

Ash: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz

Next morning, Ash had forgotten all about his strange experience of yesterday.

--------------------------------------------PART 5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------OLIVINE CITY- A MYSTERIOUS LIGHTHOUSE---------------------

So, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togetic and Brock were walking and looking at the city's stores

until they had approached the PKMN Healing Center. And who was there?

N.Joy: Good morning, you must be Ash. Everyone is talking about how you saved the previous village from a big herd of angry Tauros. You must be brave.

Ash: Thanks nurse Joy, it's...whoaahh

Brock: I'm Brock, I always know when I see a beauty in front of me. Would you like a date with me? I must say you are the prettiest of all the Nurse Joys have met.

Misty: Brock, for once knock it off!

N.Joy: Well there are still two rooms left. I mean there is 1½ rooms free.

A/M/B: Huh?

N.Joy: Oh, I'm sorry I meant that one of you three has to share the room with another traveler.

A/M/B: Ooh.

N.Joy: I hope this won't be a problem.

Ash: Not really, it's just we have to decide who will go.

Brock: I'll go!

A/M: And why is that?

Brock: Well, there are two reasons.

1: Because I'm older that you two and I also don't think that Ash would like to see Misty sharing a room with a stranger.

Ash:!!!!!

Brock: 2: If the traveler is a woman then maybe I'll be lucky enough to make a date with her!

A/M: You are impossible.

And before they had a chance to tell Brock, he had already took the keys of the room and run up the stairs.

Misty: That means we have to share the other room, Ash.

Ash became embarrassed and so did Misty.

Ash: Okay.

Later in their room, Misty reorganized her bag. She went to the other room where she saw Togetic and Pikachu playing with a ball. Ash was sitting alone on the window seat, looking out at the sea. Misty sat down next to him, and also stared out to sea.

Misty: Beautiful isn't it?

Ash: Yeah, sure is.

Misty: Is something wrong? You don't seem yourself lately.

Ash: Yeah there is something... I don't know what it is though...but I can hear it calling me to come.... it seems it needs help.

Misty Are you sure? I don't hear anything. Are trying to frighten me?

Ash: No, I would never do that to you, Mist...it just...somehow affects only me.. I'm trying to fight it ... every time I stand up...it gets stronger.. I don't know if I can keep on fighting for long.

Misty was shocked by Ash's words. She became upset and worried about him (so much so that a tiny teardrop glistened in her eye).

----------------------------------------------PART 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BROCK'S ROOMMATE------------------------------------------

Misty: Are you going to give up just like that? Ash, you are too stubborn to do such a thing. Keep on fighting as you always do. And if you can't do it, I will fight for you.

Dammed you, Ash, I love you too much and I won't let you go without a fight.

Ash: Huh?

Misty: Huh? Hmm, I think that Brock is calling me, see you later, Ash.

Misty:thinking Oh, what have I done? Did I just tell him that I love him? Maybe it's better to leave now and hope he didn't hear what I said.

Misty, with a blush on her cheeks, made her way out of the room. Ash let her leave and even though his heart filled with joy and love, he could not speak loud enough for her to hear.

Ash: Misty.....

But she was far away and walking down the stairs. Togetic and Pikachu saw Misty leave the room. Ash was left alone, still standing near the window.

Togetic: toge toge tic tic togetic (something isn't right, uncle Pikachu)

Pikachu: pika pichu pi ka pipipi. Pika pikachu chu! (yeah, you are right, Togetic. Let's find out!)

As she was walking down the hallway, thinking deeply on what had just happened, she didn't notice who was approaching.

Misty: I can't beli...whoaahhh

And it was Brock.

Brock: Sorry, Misty I didn't see you walking here.

Misty: Yeah, you might see more clearly if I hit you with my mallet.

Brock stood up, so did Misty. But Brock let a sad sweet dropped. Misty looked at him and she already knew what was wrong.

Misty: She rejected you, didn't she?

Brock: Who?

Misty: Your roommate, of course.

Brock: No, my roommate is an old man. But a very creepy man, I must say.

Misty: Why? Let's go to the dinning room and you can tell me everything.

As they were going to the dinning room, they met up Pikachu and Togetic. Pikachu went with Misty, but Togetic decided to go around to find Ash.

In the dinning room, Misty and Brock were talking about his strange roommate.

Brock: Is like this, every time I turn my head around he asks me different and strange questions. Very creepy, to be honest. None of his questions were logical; neither I could answer them.

Misty: What kind of questions, Brock?

Brock: I will tell you the question he often asks me: If I heard something strange often?

Misty was shocked at that moment and a small flashback came to mind. It was her discussion with Ash. A lot of question arose: "Maybe this has a connection with Ash?" Unbeknown to Brock, the man came and sat quietly next to him. Brock jumped 5 meters high in fright, and so did Pikachu.

Man: Sorry, if I'm disturbing you, and for frightening you like that Brock.

Misty: You must be Brock's roommate, right?

Man: Yes, my name is Jim Storm.

------------------------------------------------PART 7---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ASH? WHERE'S ASH? ----------------------------------------

Misty: Hi, I'm Misty. Brock has just told me about your continuously weird questions.

Jim: Oh, yeah. Hey Brock, I'm sorry if I was acting like a weirdo with my questions.

Brock: That's okay. But don't ask anymore, okay?

Jim: No problem.

Misty: May I ask you something instead?

Jim: Sure. What is it?

Misty: Well, I was wondering why are you asking those questions? Are you looking for something in particular?

Jim: To be honest, yes. I'm looking for the person who will make the ghost rest in peace.

M/B/P: Whaaa?!?! PIIII? (What?)

Brock:I knew that you are a weirdo.

Jim: Let me explain then. Many years ago, the official pokemon champions league, for water-type pokemon only, was held here in Olivine City's port. A trainer called Simony Clay had entered the contest. He was a great trainer and he had trained his Dragonite very well. So well in fact that he went to first place in no time. Then they only had to battle and win against the last pokemon and they would become Champions.

Brock: What went wrong?

Jim: Even though his trainer had a weak heart, he never gave up. Dragonite knew that he would keep up fighting to the end. But the last opponent was a Lanturn. A water and electric-type pokemon. The battle was tough, but Dragonite gave everything he had to win. But it wasn't enough. On last attack Dragonite missed and by that mistake gave to Lanturn the opportunity to attack.

Misty: Did Dragonite lose?

Jim: Yes. And all that happened because Dragonite chose a different attack from that which his trainer has told him.

Brock: What had happened to the trainer?

Jim: That's the sad part of the story. The trainer became very disappointed and because of his weak heart, died the next morning. Dragonite couldn't bear its trainer's death, went to the lighthouse, he used his own attack against himself and died as a result. And the curse continues until now.

Brock: What curse?

Misty: And why anyone hadn't told us about this?

Jim: Well, only few remember this story. And the curse is that Dragonite will never rest in peace until someone helps him to complete the unfinished job.

Meanwhile, Ash was walking towards to the sea crossing the road. Togetic saw him from a tree branch. Suddenly, Togetic saw Ash starting to have a foggy figure again. Togetic quickly jumped from the branch and flew towards Ash. But a track passed between them.

Then Togetic looked for Ash but he had already disappeared. Only the hat and his pokeballs were left behind.

Togetic: togeee?(daddy?)

While Jim and Brock were talking, Pikachu realized that Togetic and Ash were missing for long time. Misty also, realized that. And both started to get worried.

Misty: Pikachu, maybe is better to look for them?

Pikachu: pi(yeah).

When they got up, Togetic rushed in with Ash's hat. Actions say more than words. Misty: ASH, NO!

Pikachu: PIKAPI!( ASH!)

------------------------------------------------PART 8 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE GHOST OF CHANCE----------------------------------------

Ash opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Everything had turned gray. Not only that but the buildings had changed, too. After a while he realized that nobody else is in the whole city except him.

Ash: Where am I? Where is everyone?

He saw a poster on the wall advertising a pokemon battle on the seashore.

Ash: What a bad luck, I don't have my pokeballs with me.

Then, he felt a cold chill, giving him Goosebumps all over his body.

Ash: Who.... Who is there?

He turned to look back but saw nothing. As he continued to walk to the seashore, a huge black shadow appeared in front of him.

Ash was scared at first until he realized that it was a Dragonite. A large one, too.

Ash: Hey, are you the one that's been calling me? Are we alone here?

The Dragonite just stood there and nodded.

Ash: Are you a wild or a trained pokemon?

The Dragonite grabbed Ash by the hand and flew up into the sky.

Ash: Where are you taking me?

Dragonite didn't answer. A few minutes later, they landed on a high cliff near a lighthouse.

Ash noticed what looked like a gravestone on the cliff edge. He went over to investigate. Perhaps this would be a clue as to why he had been bought here.

Ashthinking: I hope this isn't mine.

Ashreading: Simony Clay? Was he your trainer?

Dragonite just nodded. Ash was getting really confused.

Meanwhile, the others are trying to figure out how Ash disappeared. Not very enlightening I must say).

Misty: Togetic said that Ash was covered with fog and slowly disappeared. He ran quickly but it was too late. Ash wasn't there. Only his pokeballs and his hat left behind.

Brock saw how sad Misty had become and he tried to reassure her. Pikachu was depressed and Togetic was inconsolable for not saving him in time.

Brock:thinking Wow, I can't believe it. Misty is really in love with Ash after all. I knew it all along that they will get together sometime.

Brock: Don't worry, Misty. We will find Ash no matter what, right guys?

Pi/Tog: PIKA! TOGE! (YEAH!)

Brock: See? With our pokemon and faith we will succeed.

Misty: I can't get it though. How come we didn't saw Ash disappear?

Jim: That's because some pokemon have a sixth sense and Togetic is one of them.

They can see things from other pokemon and we can't see. In other words, Togetic has a supernatural gift.

Misty: Something like the psychic-type pokemon?

Jim: Sort of. Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows?

Brock: How can we save him then?

Jim: I had read that ghosts often haunt places where a disaster happened or in isolated buildings. The city is huge, where can we find such a place?

Misty: I think I know! Let's go!

Brock: Where to, Misty?

Misty: To the lighthouse!

She took her bag and so did Brock. Behind them the others were also following.

-------------------------------------------------PART 9 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------MYSTERY SLOWLY SOLVED--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to figure out how he got here and why.

Ash: This is getting weirder and weirder.

Suddenly, Dragonite lifted its hand and silently pointing down to the beach. Someone was there.

Ash: Huh? At last someone can tell me what is going here.

He was running down to the beach, waving his hand so the man could see him, he yelled.

Ash: Hey, you there! I would like to ask....

Man: I challenge you to a pokemon fight!

Ash: Huh? Sorry, but I don't have my pokemon with me.

Man: And what do you call that then?

Pointing at the Dragonite, which was behind of Ash.

Ash: No, this is...

But, Dragonite put a hand on Ash's shoulder and nodded. Ash understood.

Ash: Are you sure about this?

He nodded again.

Ash: Okay, then. Lets begin! We accept your challenge.

Man: Okay, I choose Lanturn!

Ash: I choose you, go Dragonite!

The pokemon were staring each other, ready to attack.

Ash: thinking Let's see. Dragonite is a dragon and flying-type pokemon and Laturn is a water and electric-type. This fight won't be easy. Wait a moment. Laturn is too slow and has weaker defense than Dragonite. Any of Dragonite's physical attacks would be effective but it will be risky, any of Lanturn's electric attacks could harm Dragonite.

Ash: Dragonite, fly high and use you speed for a maximum body slam attack!

Man: Lanturn, jump in and out of the sea and use your thunder attack!

And the battle begins. Dragonite flew into the air and Lanturn jumped high out of the sea throwing thunders at it.

Ash: Dragonite, dodge it, use your agility!

And Dragonite skillfully dodged Lanturn's attack three times. But Lanturn couldn't stay in the air for long and was ready to fall into the sea again.

Ash: Quickly grab its tail and throw it to the ground!

Man: No so fast. Lanturn, thunder now!

Dragonite was about to grab Lanturn's tail, when suddenly turning over, it sending a huge electric charge to Dragonite's body. Dragonite fell semi-consciously to the ground.

Ash: Dragonite, are you okay? Say something!

Dragonite, who could barely stand, wanted to continue the fight.

It was determined to win.

Dragonite: Ash, have faith. We will win.

Ash: Huh? You can talk!

() What do you think? Do you like it?

If you do send your e-mail at natlointernet.gr!

More fanfics coming!!!

Don't forget to visit to the pkmn society!

-----------------------------------------------PART 10-------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------- TIME TO FINISH--------------------------------------------

Man: Of course, he can. So many years had passed, Dragonite, and you still want to win this battle. You are such a fool. Even though your true trainer has died, you're still trying to finish what he left undone.

Ash:thinking So, that's why he was calling me. He needs help...and faith. Why me?

I have made so many mistakes in the past, which I still regret. What will happen if I make a mistake now?

Dragonite: Ash. Don't back down, try again. You are not alone. We can do this together. Have faith, have strength.

Man: Ha! Dragonite, prepare to lose again. Lanturn, use maximum thunder attack!

Ash thinking: Dragonite, you're right. I must never doubt my judgment. He had the faith to win for years, I won't let him down now.

Ash: Dragonite, if Lanturn uses all his strength, he will be too tired to continue. Avoid the attack at the last minute!

While Lanturn amassed all its electricity of its body and conducted it to the antenna on its head, Dragonite was preparing to fly. The attack begins.

Man: Lanturn, fire...NOW!

Lanturn blasts its supreme thunders at Dragonite, with such strength that the ground shakes.

Meanwhile:

Misty, Togetic and Pikachu were looking all around the beach area, while Brock and Jim were searching for Ash in the lighthouse. Misty was getting worried sick about Ash and she had been calling his name for hours, but still nothing.

Misty: ASH! ASH WHERE ARE YOU! ASH!

Pikachu and Togetic were right behind her, also shouting.

Pikachu: PIKAPI! (ASH)

Togetic: TOGEEE! (DADDY!)

Pikachu: pika pi ka ka pikapi chu ka chu pipipi ( I don't think calling Ash daddy will help)

Togetic: to toge tic (You never know)

Misty: Pikachu, Togetic... I said something to Ash a while ago and I think I was wrong. Maybe I hurt him or.... I don't know anymore.

Tears started roll down her cheeks, showing her sadness.

Pikachu: pika pika chu pikapi chu ka(don't worry about Ash he will make it.)

Misty: I don't know... Sometimes I feel he needs my protection.

Togetic: togee to tic tic to togetic (daddy will always need you mommy)

Pikachu: pi pikachu ka chu pikapi cha (you should know that Ash is not fragile.)

Misty: Yes that's true. Ash is very brave, he will make it. It's just...

Pikachu: pik pika chu pi ka chu pikaa? (you love him very much, don't you, Misty?)

Misty: Huh? You knew?

Pikachu and Togetic nodded. Another tear fell from on Misty's eyes, but this time it was a tear of happiness.

Misty: I hope that Ash is okay.

-----------------------------------------------PART 11----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE CURSE HAS BROKEN ------------------------------------

Ash: Wait... little more... NOW, DRAGONITE, NOW! FLY AWAY!

He flew few seconds before the impact.  
As Ash had predicted, Lanturn has become too tired to continue but Dragonite hasn't.

What an opportunity! One critical hit is all they really need.

Man: Okay, Lanturn. Do it again...Huh?

Ash: Right! Lanturn's electricity has worn off. Dragonite, use hyper beam, NOW!

Man: It can't be!

Dragonite shoots at Lanturn with his hyper beam.

Man: Lanturn, quick use ice-beam!

The two attacks collided and a huge explosion followed. A big cloud of dust covered

the sky. Everyone was waiting for the dust to settle to see who had won. And the winner was....

Ash: Dragonite, WE WON! HOORAYY!!

Man: I... I .. lost?!

Dragonite couldn't believe it, he had won, after all these years. After the man retrieved his pokemon inside the pokeball, he went over to Ash.

Man: Now you know.

He turned and left. A big question mark was hanging over Ash.

Ash:thinking What did he meant," now I know"?

Ash:shouting What do you mean? Come back here!

But, as Ash left Dragonite's side, everything became gone blurry and foggy, then a blinding flash, so bright it made him to faint.

Misty: ASH! ASH, CAN YOU HEAR ME! ASH!

Togetic: TOGEE! ( DADDYYY!)

Pikachu: PIKAPI! (ASH!)

Brock came near her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jim wasn't far behind.

Brock: I think is better to call the search off now. It's getting dark.

Misty: You go ahead, Brock. I'll come later with Togetic and Pikachu.

Brock: Okay, I will see you at the pkmn center and don't to anything foolish.

Jim: I think she will be okay. Good night Misty.

Misty: Thank you, guys. Good night to you too.

As Misty and Pikachu were waving to the others, Togetic was walking to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the beach. Nothing. But wait! - a figure was there. A very familiar figure was lying on the seashore.

Togetic: To? Togee.... TOGEE! ( huh? Daddy..DADDY!)

Pikachu: pi? (what?)

Misty: Is it Ash?

As they were running towards the boy, who was lying on the sand, they were getting happier and happier. At last they found him. Misty was ahead of the others and the first person to reach Ash. She turned him over to face her.

Misty: Ash, please, speak to me. Ash, please open your eyes.

Pikachu: pikaa ka chu pikapi? (misty is ash okay?)

Misty: I think.. huh?

Ash had heard Misty's anxious voice and was trying to wake up.

He was slowly opening his eyes.

Ash: M-Misty? Is that you?

Misty was so happy that Ash was all right. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------PART 12---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TO THE END, MY LOVE-------------------------------------

Misty: Yeah, its me, silly.

Ash: Pikachu? Togepi? Are they here?

Pikachu: pikapi cha! (hey, Ash!)

Togetic: togeee! (daddy!)

Misty helped Ash to sit up and supported him in her arms. He was too tired to get up straight away. Pikachu and Togetic bubbling over with happiness hugged Ash tight.

A huge shadow came out of the ocean. It was Dragonite.

Dragonite: T-thank y-you...

Ash: Good bye...my friend.

Dragonite began to fade away into the atmosphere.

Misty, Pikachu and Togetic were stunned at first and then became confused.

Misty: What... who was that?

Ash: No one. Just a friend.

Pikachu and Togetic went to find Brock and Jim at the pkmn center.

Misty: Can you get up now?

Ash: I'm sorry, I'm too tired to move a muscle... but look at the sunset. Isn't beautiful?

Misty: Yeah. That's what Olivine City is famous for - its sunsets.

Ash: Misty, what did you meant that you love me too much to let me go without a fight?

Misty: Umm... you know. ...just...silly mushy stuff..

Ash: You know something,

Misty's heart was pounding hard by the time Ash could manage to stand up. She felt herself blush and nervousness conquered her. He studied her face and this time he was determined to say the words he thought he would never say.

Ash:thinking Have faith, have strength.

Ash: I love you, Misty.

Misty was speechless. She looked straight into his eyes to see if he was serious or not. It was true. Misty didn't know what to do. Then she felt his warm hand on her left cheek.

Misty: Ash, I love you too.

Then they leaned closer to each other until their lips met. A passionate kiss. The sunset, the glittering sea and the rhythmic waves caressing the nearby rocks created the perfect romantic atmosphere...

Their paradise was interrupted when....

Brock: Hey, Ash! Misty!

Brock discovered Misty in Ash's arms

Misty turned to Ash  
Misty: Can we still friends after this?

Ash: No, Mist we will be more. I will love you forever.

Misty: Forever, my love, forever.

THE END.

This is only the beginning for Mist and Ash. As for Brock, he is still searching for the perfect girl (() ha ha good luck on that, Brock, ha ha) Jim returned to his lab researching for other supernatural activities. But.... where was Team Rocket all along?

Jessie: Prepare for puddle!

James: Made those Martinis double!

Meowth: That's life!

Ja/ Je/ Me: Team Rocket for once goes on vacation....to Hawaii!!


End file.
